Masking Hate
by GoreAndGlitter
Summary: Shadow has always been good at hiding things, but when a blue hedgehog shows concern for him, will he reveal the truth? Will the truth become a problem? Read/Review, flames are accepted. May become slash just let me know. First Sonic fanfic! Ratings go up
1. Can We Talk?

It had been what seemed to be, forever since Chris had returned to his world. Everyone missed him, even Shadow although he never directly said that, he just become quieter or snappier what Chris was spoken about.

Nobody really knows the reason why Shadow took a liking to the kid or why he saved him several times but Sonic put it down to the fact that Chris must have reminded him of Maria; Shadows' breaking point. He was nice to Maria and she had unconditionally returned that kindness, even if his job was to protect and save her and it was that kindness that Chris had shown to Shadow for the first time in more than 50 years.

It seemed that when everyone had first met Shadow, he was almost surprised that Maria's form of kindness could still exist from such a vial planet. The difference this time was that the kindness wasn't just shown from a human it came from a certain hedgehog he was finding almost impossible to hate; Sonic.

To everyone else, it looked like Shadow and Sonic just used each other for competition and sometimes it felt like that to them but behind it all, Shadow was hiding something. He'd always been good at hiding things and that had come with years of practice. He actually liked Sonic but in order to maintain his status he had to keep that as minimally obvious as possible where as Sonic was able to show that he liked the ebony hedgehog as much as he wanted.

Sure Shadow would smirk at certain things the azure one did or said but that didn't mean he liked Sonic did it? Or did it? Not everyone seemed to think so the ones that did were either too seductive or too young for everyone to think they understood so they tended to be ignored.

They weren't going to twine themselves into something that could potentially turn nasty at anytime and so sat back and watched and made a small remark here and there when one their own with one of them but with the younger being irritating to Shadow they tended to harass Sonic, leaving a certain bat to pass between the two.

In Shadow's eyes, showing affection could show a sign of weakness for anyone who potentially wanted to hurt him and after what happened to Maria, he wasn't prepared for it to happen. Sonic didn't see that though, he just thought Shadow didn't particularly like him but he didn't stand why, the only 'people' that didn't like him were those who wanted to take over or destroy the world and Shadow was on his side. It didn't make any sense.

It hadn't bothered Sonic so much in the past but as Eggman faded out of the picture, the 'team' became closer and had more time to relax and hangout giving Sonic time to actually process things. He was becoming increasingly frustrated and upset that he couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong.

Little did the azure hedgehog know, he wasn't doing anything wrong at all. Being himself all the time is what made Shadow like him so much but only on the inside. It made the onyx one wish all the more that he could tell him, to ease the worry he could see coming through. He didn't want to hurt him but he didn't want anything to happen if he knew.

On that particular summer's day, favour was about to play out in their way. Sonic had been lounging around on the grass, under a tree that was giving him shade while watching Amy, Cream and Cheese and Tails mess about with water. Although it was on land and miles away from open water, the idea of having to be wet and in a shallow pool he could still drown in, wasn't his idea of fun; so he sat and waved when they looked over and laughed with them when they came over to him to talk.

While being so amused at the water fight that had broken out between the three and the chao that somehow managed to drag Knuckles in to help Tails out, Sonic hadn't notice a black and red hedgehog walking over to him from behind.

"How old is he supposed to be?"

Sonic jumped at the voice, swivelling about to see Shadow leaning, cross armed, against the tree.

"What?" Sonic asked a little dazed.

"Knuckles; how old is he supposed to be?" Shadow repeated.

"Hmm, I don't know. Why?" Sonic questioned.

"He's acting like a child playing with them in a water fight like that." The ebony one stated.

Sonic rolled his eyes and returned to his original position, watching his friend again.

"He's having fun Shadow. You know, kicking back, chilling out. There's nothing wrong with that."

Shadow huffed and held his position against the tree and watched those involved in the water fight but found his gaze was always pulled back to the blue pre-adult sat on the floor. Although he couldn't see his face he knew his expression was troubled.

"I meant nothing by it faker."

"I'm sure." Sonic quietly replied.

Shadow stood still against the tree in the same position for a few more moments as Sonic folded his arms mimicking his stance. As much as Sonic would have wanted to confront Shadow on what his problem was at that moment he didn't feel that in front of everyone wasn't the best place, especially if they broke out into a fight which was always possible.

He didn't want to move and have to look at the onyx one stood over him but he felt a need to do so but managed to suppress the urge and instead attempted to look back at him out of the corner of his eye which wasn't working.

Shadow huffed once more, causing Sonic to jump at the sudden sound from him and pressed his back against the tree before slowly sliding down as to not get any splinters in his back. Sonics' ears twitched as he heard Shadow sit down, he never stayed around Sonic too long but it seemed he was willing to today. Shadow smirked a little as he saw the small movement from his ears.

The idea that Shadow actually wanted to stay around Sonic made him happy and nervous at the same time. The only problem was, Sonic didn't know what to say. It was unheard of. Sonic always knew what to say and when even at his young age, he was clever and admired that way along with his good looks, perky attitude and determination.

Lost in his thoughts on what to do, Sonic placed his hands behind him, using them as support at the same time as Shadow, causing them both to jump at the touch of the others hand and look at one and other.

"Sorry." Sonic muttered.

"My apologies." Shadow spoke.

Sonic took in Shadows facial expression when he spoke. Shadow was many years older than him but he was shut down for so many years he hadn't changed from how he was, when he was made which fortunately for Sonic, was to be around Sonics' age. It explained the way Shadow spoke and thought sometimes so he couldn't be made at Shadow for thinking Knuckles was being childish; in the time he was created, it wasn't custom for you to behave younger, but instead older to protect.

Still in his thoughts, Sonic hadn't realised he was staring at Shadow, clutching his hand; that was until Shadow cleared his throat, smirking at him. Sonic shook himself back into reality.

"Yes?" he asked curelessly.

Shadow glanced at his hand being tightly held by him and back to Sonics face. Sonic took the hint and looked down at where Shadow had and quickly let go apologising.

"It's alright." Shadow laughed.

Sonic smiled, he was glad he amused Shadow but did wish he could make the dark hedgehog genuinely smile but he wasn't going to show that or at least he was going to try and hide it. As Shadow's laughter quickly faded his expression became one of concern.

Lowering his head, Shadow gave him famous grunt.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Shadow didn't move. Surely it wasn't important if he felt ok or not, just as long as everyone else was k. This was one thing the Shadow had not quite grasped yet about this time or world; other's did care about how you felt regardless of how they felt themselves.

"Shadow?" Sonic questioned, placing a gloved hand on the ebony's shoulder causing him to look up.

"I need to talk to you," Shadow started "but not here."

Sonic nodded and smiled softly, he had expected no less from the hedgehog that was taught not to lower your defences and if this was going to be a way he would and finally let someone in the he was going to take that chance, even if his own heart was pounding in his chest.

"Then let's go somewhere else." Sonic stated, standing straight.

Shadow follow suit and stood looking at Sonic, taking in the other's behind him, who had not noticed his presence yet, at least that's what he thought.

"Where to?" Sonic questioned, holding his eyes on the other.

"Anywhere; this way." Shadow replied, indicating to right with his head before turning to face the same direction.

Sonic nodded silently once more and began walking off with the onyx hedgehog but pausing slightly as he wondered if he should tell the others where he's going. Disagreeing with himself, knowing Amy would possibly take no chances on leaving him alone with Shadow out of worry of them fighting, he caught up to Shadow and they continued their decent down the path into a slightly more wooded area. He knew where they were going.

Both hedgehogs had glanced back at the others once or twice but neither other them had noticed a certain someone watching them rather closely across the field. Smirking to themselves and checking that they wouldn't be noticed leaving, they took off carefully in the same direction as the duo.

"This could get very interesting if my thoughts are right on what's going to happen.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Well I have to admit it feel like forever since I've done a good piece of writing!

Allow me to introduce myself! I am Trixabella Pixximist (duh...) and I am brand new to writing for Sonic the Hedgehog! I really should have jumped in with this a while ago because I've so many ideas for it for such a long time and now I've forgotten most of them.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Those of you who know me, know how this works but for those of you that don't;

I do ask you to please review once you've read my story/chapter because it is your feedback that encourages me to knock up the next chapter or a follow on story!

I reply to EVERYONE. Accounted and unaccounted. Everyone! I do accounted replies as I receive and read them and all unaccounted on the next chapter, or an extra page if is the last chapter.

I do accept flames, they toast my marshmallows. That's why I'm so fat! Bad joke. Seriously if you want to argue with me, go for it!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Some of you will be pleased to know that this is the first chapter of the story. I do love cliff-hangers and with this one, who's seen the duo?

I'll warn you now I will possibly turn this into a gay love story because it's what I do, but for those of you that don't want that, depending on numbers, do let me know and I'll bend out the alternative bro version.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

That's all for now folks!

Read, review lalala

Love you hedgelings!

Trixabella Pixximist - x


	2. I'm Not Going Anywhere

The duo walked at a steady pace down a clear path leading them into a wooded area. Both hedgehogs knew where they were going, it's somewhere they had run into each other before when they needed to clear their minds or just think.

Neither male said a word as they walked side by side but instead were going through things in their mind but mainly what they were going to say to the other. Shadow couldn't understand why he liked the hedgehog so much or if he could really tell him the truth let alone why he wanted to tell him but when he snuck a look out of the corner of his eye at Sonic, seeing his carefree face distorted in to a troubled look, he remembered why; he just couldn't stand to see Sonic hurt, even if it seemed that he couldn't stand him at all sometimes.

Sonic was having a hard time figuring out what to say which was highly unusual for him since he was able to create a conversation with anyone about anything at anytime; except now when his thoughts were so jumbled he could barley understand the concept of walking which explained why he stumbled in to the space the duo were heading to.

Shadow raised an nonexistent eyebrow at him questioningly as Sonic shrugged in reply hoping he wouldn't ask; and he didn't; not yet anyway. Sonic regained his balance and smiled sheepishly at Shadow, the ebony hedgehog smirked at the floor shaking his head.

The jade eyed male thought since they were there to talk he may as well feel somewhat more comfortable while talking and went and sat on the grass next to a tree stump that was usually used as a seat.

Shadow once again gave Sonic a questioning look.

"I prefer to sit on the floor when I don't have to jet off. Calmer." Sonic stated.

Shadow understood what he meant. He wanted to be more comfortable and show he was ready to hear what Shadow had to say rather than look like he just wanted to get back to the others and from the expression on his face; he wasn't going back until Shadow had said what he brought them out there for.

The onyx one walked over to the azure one and sat against the tree stump on the floor allowing Sonic to lean forward with the questioned look.

"It's more relaxing." Shadow answered, simplifying what Sonic had said earlier.

Sonic nodded in agreement. Neither of the two knew what to say now or how to start the conversation. Shadow was hoping Sonic would speak first while Sonic was hoping for the opposite. While doing so their minds wandered giving them chance to take in the surroundings they knew so well.

It wasn't the first time the two had been there together; they just never usually sat so close to each other when there. The space itself, for a wooded area, was rather large and was more of a clearing section somewhere in the centre with a few trees missing that had either fallen or been cut down creating stumps to sit on.

To say it was a wild area, they were sure someone must care for it and tend to it; the grass was way too well groomed for it to be 'wild' but they didn't come here to admire the scenery.

"You said you wanted to talk to me away from everyone?" Sonic asked.

"You haven't got memory loss then." Shadow remarked.

Sonic frowned and glared at Shadow "Do you want to talk to me or not?"

"I said I did, didn't I?" Shadow snapped.

Sonic flinched at the harsh tone "What is your problem?" he shot back.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the sudden mood change in the azure hedgehog. He knew Sonic could blow a fuse but he didn't think he'd done anything yet to make him do so. Just as long as he could get him to stay as close to calm as possible while telling him what he needed to, things would be ok.

"What do you mean?" Shadow calmly asked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You know exactly what I mean! I try to talk to you and you give me sarcasm, I try to be nice and you show me hatred, I try to involve you in things we do and you act disinterested. Am I not good enough for you? Don't you like me at all? I mean I've done nothing wrong!" Sonic ranted.

"Faker..."

"All I ever do is try for you Shadow! I mean you don't even use my name you just call me faker! Just because you were created before me doesn't mean I'm trying to be you, you were machine born and I was naturally born so it's not possible for me to be trying to be you."

"Faker..." Shadow repeated a little louder beginning to get frustrated at the younger ranting hedgehog, twisting his body to face Sonic, who was staring out into the distance.

"I don't think you'll ever understand that I'm not you since you've known me for probably two or three years now and you still call me faker! If you just give me a chance we could actually be friends and get on and maybe you wouldn't look so down all the time..."

"Sonic!"

"What?" Sonic shouted swivelling about on to his knees coming nose to nose with the onyx hedgehog silencing himself, his breath hitching, caught in his throat at the sudden closeness.

"Calm down. I never said I didn't like you." Shadow spoke gently.

Sonics eyes darted about Shadows face trying to find any sign of lies, staying in the same proximity and upon finding none he asked quietly, "You like me?"

Shadow sat back, pressing his back against the tree stump, smiling, holding his gaze on Sonic and replied "I never said I didn't."

Sonic sat properly on his legs and leant again the tree stump, eyes still fixated on Shadow, puzzled but silent for a few moments.

"If you didn't not like me then why do we always fight and argue? Why didn't you tell me? We could have been cool for a long time." Sonic questioned.

Shadow broke eye contact with the younger hedgehog and looked at the tip of his shoes, joining his gloved hands together and swallowing hard.

"You've got to tell him now, he's guessed and so far he seems ok with everything. Just establish a bond with him. Things will be ok." Shadow told himself.

Unfortunately, he just couldn't bring himself to say anything and sat silently on the floor fidgeting with his hands. Sonic became uncomfortable watching Shadow behave in such a way. It wasn't normal for the ebony elder to seem unsure about himself or be uncomfortable in tense situations. Unsure what to do, hoping it would provide Shadow with a form of comfort and show him he could trust him, Sonic placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder causing Shadow to look up at him to see a small reassuring smile on Sonics face.

"I have my reasons as to why I didn't tell you." Shadow murmured.

Sonic sat to the side of his legs so not to get cramp and settle again.

"I've got all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

Shadow felt the corners of his mouth lift a little watching the hedgehog set himself down again. For the second time in his life, he felt like he could trust someone again and it was bizarre that that someone was Sonic, of all people.

"My soul purpose of creation was to protect, mainly Maria, but I was made to keep safe those that couldn't and bring hope where things felt helpless. When I lost Maria and was sent in to hibernation, my mind switched in to the way DNA donator would think. In the back of my mind I could hear a voice telling me who I was supposed to be as drilled into me by Professor Robotnik while fighting with how my DNA wanted me to function."

Sonic couldn't help but focus fully on Shadow, regardless if the elder hedgehog's gaze had wandered to the distance as he started talking. Sonic knew that what Shadow was going to say could have been deep but he didn't dream that Shadow would ever explain everything to him in such detail.

"When I first met you, or more so, when I first met Chris, he reminded me so much of Maria, it hurt to think about her , at least what I could remember, and I didn't want to know, I just wanted everything to stop and leave me be how I had been for the past 50 years. His persistence to help me brought back memories of her and her last requests that I wanted to ignore so when I met you; I saw what I should have been." Shadow continued, lost in trail of thought.

Sonic had never thought of things like this. He knew that Shadow was meant to protect and that he was determined to protect Maria as he was created for her and her illness, he also knew that Chris had somehow reminded him of her but he never thought of why Shadow had taken a strong disliking to him when they first met.

"I am the ultimate life form, made to be perfect in every way so when I saw you doing what I had failed at so well it raged me. You were so like I was all those years with Chris as I was with Maria I felt that you were to replace me and annihilate me and the only way to show that you were not me was to do was I knew you couldn't. Be dangerous. I know I said its Maria would have wanted but I knew it wasn't.

As you moved Chris out of the picture and did what you could for the others, I could see that you really didn't mean any harm but I had already set my mind on what you were to me even if internally I liked you. I'm such a power source for those that know how to work me that I couldn't afford, and possibly shouldn't, to have friends or even allies that could get hurt because of me. Not after every on the ARK. Maria's last words were 'Shadow, I beg of you! Give them a chance, to be happy!' I couldn't do that if you were in danger."

Sonic was still watching Shadow as he finished speaking, noticing the small tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes that had made his own eyes dampen; it was speaking of Maria. Shadow was always down when she came up in topic as did Sonic with Chris sometimes.

The duo sat there in silence leaving their gaze where it was for around five minutes. Neither moved, both lost in, one watching the other expression as the other was completely lost in his mind. The tears that had gathered in the corners of Shadows' eyes had started to make their way down his fur without him noticing.

Sonic watched in empathy and shock. He didn't think Shadow was capable of talking so much and opening up to anyone let alone cry but I wasn't going to say that or joke about it. Shadow needed a friend and by the sounds of it he wanted one too, but not just anyone; he wanted him to be his friend.

"Shadow?" Sonic spoke softly

Shadow snapped back into reality and away from his haunting thoughts of Maria. Now he could feel the wetness in his eyes, panicking he didn't want to blink and tried to fixate on something in the distance. There were just too many trees that looked alike to catch his attention to stare at and study.

"Shadow." Sonic spoke softly again.

Knowing he couldn't ignore Sonic after everything he had just said and knowing that he could see the water trails down his cheek, he turned his head slightly to look at him. His expression wasn't what everyone usually saw, it had contorted into a vulnerable, soft look.

Sonic let a small smile slip on to his face, raising his eyes a little at Shadow. He didn't need to say or do anything else for Shadow to understand as the ebony hedgehog too let a smile fall onto his face, blinking allowing the collecting tears in his eyes fall.

Sonic shuffled forward, closer to the elder hedgehog, resting a hand on his shoulder in comfort, feeling his own eyes begin to water watching such a strong person, fall to pieces. It wasn't that he hadn't chosen to let his defences down; he didn't think that Shadow had chosen to cry.

Shadow placed a hand over Sonics, lowering his head to the hero for the first time since they had ever met. Sonic too lowered his head to rest it against Shadows surprising him as he had expected the azure hedgehog to speak that pull himself closer.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and was sure that Sonic could feel it too.

"Shadow, I never knew or could even tell that you wanted to be my friend. I never knew any of this so I just couldn't think things through otherwise I wouldn't have had a problem in figuring it out."

"I doubt that." Shadow sniggered.

"Shut up you, I'm not that stupid."

"That he says."

The duo laughed lightly, not moving from the position they were in.

Sonic felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest and run off; he'd never been this close to Shadow when they were both calm. He knew all that Shadow wanted was a friend but his own heart and mind was trying to tell him to want more and as much as he wanted to ignore it, it was becoming increasingly difficult at this proximity but he just couldn't bring himself to part.

"His eyes are really green this close up." Shadow thought to himself looking up at the younger one.

Shocked at himself he tried to push those thoughts out of his head.

"Be his friend. You'll get further." Both hedgehogs thought to themselves; but looking at one and other, faint tear streaks down their cheeks and their heads pressed together there was no way they could possibly stop the feelings.

Sonic raised both hands to Shadows' face wiping off the tears that were stuck to his fur.

"I was always your friend Shadow, even when it seemed like we hated each other." Sonic began.

"You mean I hated you." Shadow muttered.

"Yes that too," Sonic laughed, "And I'm your friend now, I always will be. You just need to let lose sometimes and show everyone that you can be nice."

"I can't promise anything." Shadow said.

Sonic laughed moving his head back to fully see Shadows face, slightly hoping he wouldn't feel like he did a little back from him but at the same time he wanted to back that close to him, as Shadow wanted too.

"I'll still be here for you Shadow; I don't plan on going anywhere." Sonic finished.

"I don't plan on letting you."

On pure impulse Shadow pressed himself back into the proximity he and Sonic were in before except there was one difference; he'd pressed his lips against the others; and he wasn't fighting back.

From a surrounding of trees a little off the duo there was a small squeal of delight but that didn't catch anyone's attention.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Well, I've finally don chapter two!

I would have had it done sooner but I was in hospital XD Silly me!

So they've kissed! I have officially made this a sonadow story haven't I?

I get worse, don't worry! Ask my Rio fans! Or flick through the fics

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I don't actually know whether or not you can see Sonic and Shadow's eyebrows so I've just guessed on that fact!

I know I've changed a lot of Shadow's characteristics but don't get too mad, I'll make it right soon enough, just chill!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

As promised here are my unaccounted replies!

Meowtastix – Tadaa ahahah

Star – hahaha Yeha way this is my first Sonic fic! Thank you so much! You're very kind!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I hope you can excuse any mistakes made in this, I will check them eventually, but if there are any major ones, just give me a buzz about it.

As always please read and review, I will reply to ALL accounted and to all unaccounted providing they're written for the latest chapter.

Love you hedgelings!

Trixabella Pixximist - x


End file.
